


Cold Coffee and Broken Silences

by MastarHG



Series: The Perks of Having a Giant Boyfriend [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macrophilia, and ftr the hurt/comfort is only very light and towards the end, but it's ok b/c thEY'RE HAPPY FLUFFY BFS AND THEY GET THROUGH IT WITH THE POWER OF LOVE AND SUPPORT, growth spurt, it's not really super pronounced macrophilia but it has the potential to be (read the end notes!!!), rated teen and up for a few swearsies and implied rumpy-pump in like one part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. The Perks of Having a Giant Boyfriend)</p><p>Jack discovers that he has a growing problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee and Broken Silences

**Author's Note:**

> UGH WHY DID I MAKE THAT PUN
> 
> anyway, welcome to my second ever fic published to ao3, one that i actually had the idea for WAY before i even started One Week. speaking of which, the second chapter of One Week is about 30% done right now ('cause i've mostly been trying to finish this fic & get it uploaded), so please know that i am actually writing it (i get really self-conscious seeing how quickly some people can crank out serial fics and i'm here like taking a month to finish even one chapter lmao)
> 
> BUT BEFORE THESE NOTES GET TOO RAMBLY: like One Week, CCaBS contains some /kinda/ outlandish themes, but nothing explicit! SO, if you do read it all, and you like it, PLEASE take the time to read the end notes! thank you, and enjoy the show!

Jack half-awoke to an unusual feeling: his toes were cold as a result of them poking out from under the bottom of the duvet. ‘I’ll be more comfortable curled up anyway.’ he thought to himself, and he drew his knees up, scooting over into Mark’s warmth. Mark, who remained sleeping like a log, grunted a bit when he felt Jack’s frigid toes pressing into the back of his calf. Jack smiled into Mark’s shoulder, and he was asleep again within seconds.

* * *

 

When Jack next awoke, the warmth he had been snuggled into was gone. This was normal, however; despite Jack sleeping quite easily on American time, Mark was still an early riser. Just as Jack was about to maybe possibly begin to start considering getting out of the bed and doing something productive, Mark came in carrying a tray of food. Ah, he loved it when his boyfriend gave him an excuse to be lazy.

“Good morning babe.” Mark said gently, smiling at Jack as he carried the tray over to the bed. Jack sat up, taking the tray and balancing it on his lap as Mark climbed into bed beside him. As he was getting in, he pecked Jack on the cheek.

“T'at’s not very straight of you.” Jack grinned, and Mark just giggled like the goofball he was, reaching over to take the bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee from the tray. Jack happily bit into the jam on toast that Mark had made him and, placing his coffee on the bedside table, fumbled for his phone. Rule Number 1 of the Jacksepticeye Lifestyle: check your Twitter feed **immediately** upon waking up. As soon as his phone loaded the page, Jack’s attention was caught by a tweet from his boyfriend right at the top of his feed that read ’@Jack_Septic_Eye Love yooooouuuuu’, and he swore the man could not be a bigger dork if he tried. It was timestamped as '1m’. Jack looked over at Mark and found him beaming back at him.

He barely gave himself enough time to mutter, “C'mere you,” before practically launching himself Mark’s face.

Now, the kiss was by no means dispassionate or lacking in any way, but to Mark, something about it felt unusually awkward. Like, geometrically awkward, if that was even possible. Jack seemed not to notice, and after pulling away, resumed eating his toast and scrolling through his Twitter feed, but Mark continued staring at him, something clearly amiss.

Jack, despite being quite fixated on his phone, was not unaware of Mark’s eyes boring into him, and he certainly wasn’t unaware of when Mark put his cereal on the floor and began shifting up and down, slumping before sitting up straight and sliding himself backwards and forwards on the bed.

“D'you need t'be wormed or something?” Jack half-joked, tearing his eyes away from his phone to look at Mark again. Mark continued staring as if Jack hadn’t spoken, a look of utter bewilderment upon his face. “Mark? Honey… ? You’re kinda freakin’ me out here…”

“Stand up.” Mark said quietly. It was Jack’s turn to look confused. Mark got out of the bed again, and Jack only hesitated a moment more before standing up… and almost toppling forwards. Thankfully there was a wall to prop himself up against, but now he was very much aware of the same anomaly as Mark. That had not felt right. Mark strode around the bed and stood before Jack, looking up into his eyes.

Yes, up.

Jack held Mark’s shoulders to steady himself and looked down at him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this development. Neither of them were, but both men wore the same baffled expression, and both men were equally speechless - that was until nearly a minute later when Mark broke the silence.

“I’m dreaming, right?”

“No, this– I’m pretty sure this’s really happenin’.”

“You’ve really grown like half a foot taller overnight?”

Jack was unsure of how to respond. Apparently the answer was 'Yes, I have grown about six inches overnight’, but he was still trying to find a reason why. Mark sped out of the room, and Jack wasn’t sure why he didn’t say anything to stop him, but a few moments and a loud crash or two later, Mark returned clutching a five metre tape measure. First he took his own height: still 5'10", so he definitely wasn’t shrinking. Then he handed it to Jack.

“What does it say?” Jack asked, unusually nervous for some reason. Mark craned his neck more than he really needed to.

“Six foot three,” he said. Jack’s eyes widened, “…and a half.”

Mark stepped back looking just as perplexed as ever, though now inexplicably amused as well. He was sure he could feel some kind of hysteria coming on. 'This is crazy,’ he thought, 'I’m crazy. We’re crazy.’ He spoke again, waving his arms like he was playing Wilford Warfstache, “You’re like twenty six! Aren’t you supposed to be done with ridiculous, impromptu growth spurts?”

“Mark, d'you really t'ink I ever hit puberty?”

Mark blanked for just a fraction of a second before grinning suggestively. Jack went completely stone faced, and before he could open his mouth to respond, Mark quipped, “Oh, I think you’ve filled out in _all_ the right places.” Jack huffed, but when Mark started chuckling he couldn’t help his smile, nor could he help the silence that followed it. Mark hummed a short sigh.

“Um… so I guess t'is is life now…” Jack said at last.

“Yeah… well, nothing we can do about it.”

“Maaan, half my clothes aren’t gonna fit me now.”

“Yeah, those boxers are looking pretty tight on you.”

Mark smirked, and Jack shot him a look that was part 'I can’t believe you’re making innuendos at a time like this’ and part 'Oh just you fucking wait you Fischbach motherfucker I am going to tear your ass apart, literally’.

Instead of voicing either of those thoughts, Jack replied with, “I _mean_ I have a lot of cool clothes that I won’t be able t'wear anymore, 'cause they’ll be ridin’ up my waist.”

“They won’t be the only things riding your–” was all Mark had the chance to say before Jack tackled him onto the bed.

Mark’s coffee was cold by the time he finished it. Jack wasn’t particularly fond of cold coffee, but he downed it before heading into the shower anyway - he would never waste something Mark had made for him. Showering would be different now; when they were both the same height (more or less), the shower head never had to move. Now that Jack was a solid half foot taller than his boyfriend, the head had to be moved to the very top of the rail to accommodate his new height.

Other things changed, too. When Jack finally picked out a hoodie that still sort of fit him and sat down to record for the day, his equipment had to be adjusted. His chair, despite sinking as low as it could possibly go, was still too high for Jack’s head to fit centre frame, and so his camera had to be tilted a little higher, his lighting had to come up a notch, and his microphone had to be raised slightly. He wasn’t sure why, but after recording for about an hour and a half, the equipment seemed to have dropped back down ever so slightly, and Jack noticed that he was starting to disappear out of the top of the frame again.

It wasn’t much longer before Jack felt the munchies coming on, and given that it was gone 2 o'clock, he decided to go see what he could rustle up for food. As he left the room however, a peculiar sensation came over him. Specifically, over his head. He strode back into the room and, yes, he felt it again. He felt his hair brush gently against the top of the door frame.

Probably more panicked than he should have been, he rushed back into the bedroom where Mark left the tape measure and tried to take as accurate a measure of himself as possible. He was now six foot five and a half. Several thoughts rushed through his head: he wanted to shout for Mark to verify his reading, he wanted to try and work out how fast he was growing, hell, he wanted to scream. Why hadn’t he stopped growing?

“MAAAAARK!”

Mark practically ran into the doorframe rushing to Jack’s call, “What is it? What’s happened?” Then he saw Jack clutching the tape measure.

“Yep, you’ve grown pretty much exactly two inches.” was Mark’s verdict. Jack was trying to work out how fast it had happened; it had been pretty much exactly twenty to eleven when Mark first measured him, right? He was on his phone before it happened, and he could vaguely remember seeing 10:39 at the top of the screen. According to his phone, the current time was 2:21.

“And why do I get th'feeling it’s not gonna stop there?” Jack said glumly. Two inches in about three hours and forty. How big was he going to get by the end of the day? No, more importantly, what on earth was causing this growth, and was there any way to reverse it, or at the very least, stop it from affecting him any further? No matter what Jack tried to think of, he just kept drawing blanks.

“Hey, remember what I said earlier,” Mark began, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist to comfort him, “There’s nothing we can do right now. This is just something we’ll have to get used to.” 'There are perks, after all’, Mark thought to himself, 'to having a giant boyfriend.’

“Yeah…” Jack sighed, before perking up suddenly, “Yeah, you’re right! What am I mopin’ about? It’s not like it’s the end of my entire fuckin’ life, it’s just a weird growth spurt!” He pulled Mark into his chest, resting his chin on the back of Mark’s head (an unusual but not uncomfortable position), and Jack could feel the warmth of his smile spread from the base of his neck all the way down to his heart.

“That’s the Jackaboy I know,” Mark said quietly. They stood there for several minutes, simply embracing while they appreciated the mania and the serenity they brought into each other’s life. It was always Mark who broke the silence.

“Bob and Wade are gonna have a shock at PAX East.” Mark grinned as he drew apart from Jack slightly, though they still held their arms around each other. Jack chuckled quietly. PAX East was still a good couple of months away. How much taller would he be by then?

The day carried on with little further incident. Jack made dinner while Mark recorded a video, they ate together, easily finding things to laugh about even though they hadn’t spent a day apart in over six months, and when Mark had recorded his second video and Jack had done a few household chores, they snuggled up on the couch together and treated themselves to a movie.

By the time it had finished, the thin band of Jack’s midriff that had steadily become exposed throughout the course of the film was getting cold, and the reminder that he was still growing so unnaturally quickly made him shudder.

“Can we measure me again?” Jack spoke up, knowing they’d have to edit their footage from earlier in the day once they could find the energy to disentangle themselves from each other.

“Of course,” Mark replied with a slight frown, as if Jack thought he wouldn’t do anything short of taking a bullet for his boyfriend.

“Six eight 'n’ one halfaroo,” he announced from atop the bed. He was _almost_ a little upset that the one friend he was actually taller than now towered over him by almost a foot.

Jack didn’t react. He seemed lost in thought. Mark looked at him questioningly, and Jack took in a short breath. If it had taken him almost exactly 220 minutes to grow two inches before, then it should have taken him 330 minutes to grow three inches, right? That was five and a half hours, and the time of his last measurement was… 2:20? Roughly? Which meant the time now should be about 7:50! So why was he so afraid to check his phone?

“Are you alright?” Mark’s words pierced Jack’s thoughts like a beacon in a storm so literally that he could feel the light radiating from Mark’s face.

“What’s the time?” Jack said, a little more shakily than he’d have liked.

“Sevennnnn…” Mark pulled out his phone, “…thirty eight.”

Jack’s knees went weak. If he’d only been out by two or three minutes, he wouldn’t have panicked, but twelve was too much to be just a math error. “It’s speedin’ up…” Jack’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“It’s… what?”

A little louder this time, “It’s speedin’ up, Mark.”

“What’s speeding up?” was Mark’s reply, but even as he said it, he realised what Jack meant.

Jack sat himself on the edge of the bed, and Mark came down to comfort him.

“There’s no point worrying,” Mark cooed, putting an arm around Jack’s shoulder and preparing to repeat himself for the umpteenth time that day.

Jack turned sharply to face Mark. There were tears on the verge of spilling from his eyes, “How can you be so calm about this!?” Jack snapped, rolling his shoulder’s out of Mark’s reach. His breath trembled as he tried to stay rational, willing himself not to cry. The last thing he wanted was to lash out at his boyfriend.

“I mean,” he said, breathing deeply and slowly to steady himself, “I know t'ere’s not'in’ I can do about t'is, but does that really mean I should just totally ignore it?”

Mark was silent for a while. Jack was about to prompt him, but Mark spoke first, “You’re right.” His voice was quiet, hurt, “I’m so sorry. I knew there was nothing we could do, so I tried to just brush it off, but this obviously isn’t normal… We’ll make an appointment to see a doctor first thing tomorrow.”

Jack so desperately wanted to apologise. He couldn’t tell if the pain in Mark’s voice was because of him, or if it was just Mark realising his mistake, but the lump in his throat was so large and unmoving that he could barely choke out a, “Thanks…”

Mark looked as though he was about to stand up, and Jack, deciding that he had to do _something_ , wrapped his arms around Mark’s torso and pulled him in as tight as he could. When he felt a hand press reassuringly against his back, Jack let out a dry sob.

Without realising it, they stayed like that for several minutes. Something about the other’s touch was addictive - it was simply impossible for them to hug for only a few seconds (even in public, much to the discomfort of many a bystander) - and that something was an overwhelming sense of security. Once again, Mark broke the silence.

“Feel better?”

Jack nodded against the side of Mark’s head.

“Good,” Mark continued, “Now, whaddaya think about ice-cream and video editing?"

Jack leaned back to smile at Mark, “I’d love it.”

* * *

 

'Yes,’ Mark thought to himself again as he lay in bed that night with the sound of rain outside the window, 'there are perks to having a giant boyfriend.’ Perks such as this, being able to swaddle yourself completely in your boyfriend’s limbs because he has to curl up so much to be able to fit into the bed (it wasn’t often Mark got to be the little spoon). Yes, he could get used to Jack’s new height, even if he could no longer be the 'tall’ one in their relationship. Jack would just have to get used to it too.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT ENDED UP WAY LONGER THAN I INTENDED. OH WELL
> 
> thanks for reading! i still fucking suck at titles lmfao
> 
> anyway, the reason these end notes are so important: i want your input! i sort of like the theme of this fic, and i want to carry it on, but i'm not sure in what way. SO, what do YOU want to see? do you want jack to get even taller? how much taller? do you want a specific part *wink wink* of jack to get bigger? do you want mark to start growing too? do you want there to be an actual plot and have mark and jack discover some kind of magical macguffin that was causing the whole thing all along? leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next, cause i'd love to make this into a series!


End file.
